Even if You Hate Me
by Shim Chaeri
Summary: Sungmin tidak sengaja jatuh dari pohon dan membuat Kyuhyun cedera dua minggu sebelum kompetisi band! / "Apa dengan maafmu bisa membuat cedera ku sembuh!" / "Aku akan bertanggung jawab Kyu" / A KyuMin fic special KyuMin Anniversary! Happy JOY Day! Oneshoot Fiction! DLDR, review please!


**Even if You Hate**

**KYUMIN YAOI Fanfiction**

**Happy JOY day **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menghela nafas lelah melihat teman-temannya yang lain masih menjauhinya. Hal itu sudah berlangsung sejak pertama kali dirinya menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini. Entah apa yang membuat mereka begitu tak suka dekat dengan namja kelinci itu. Padahal Sungmin adalah orang yang baik dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Ia ingin mencari teman baru disekolahnya yang sekarang.

"Hey Yuri, aku belum mendapat angket-"

"Ambil saja sendiri di kelas. Jangan mendekatiku! Sana pergi!" Usir Yuri ketus. Sungmin hanya diam kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Yuri yang masih memasang wajah cemberut.

Yuri adalah salah satu yeoja terkenal di sekolah mereka. Ia dan 3 temannya merupakan perempuan tercantik disana. Semua namja ingin menjadi pacarnya, namun sayang, Yuri hanya tertarik pada satu orang. Yaitu pada Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun.

Namja bermata obsidian itu merupakan salah satu anggota band di sekolah. Wajahnya yang tampan dan keahliannya bermain bass mampu memikat hati banyak perempuan. Termasuk Sungmin. Sungmin sudah lama menggemari band Kyuhyun yang disebut Kyu Line, terdiri dari Kyuhyun, Jonghyun, Changmin dan Minho.

Dari ketiganya, Kyuhyun lah yang paling susah bergaul dengan orang lain. Sikapnya tertutup dan peringainya buruk. Ia selalu bersikap dingin terhadap yeoja yang menyukainya. Bahkan jika itu fans Kyu line sekalipun. Ia tak terlalu memperdulikannya.

.

.

"Hey Kyu, Victoria ingin bicara padamu. Ia menunggumu di luar." Ucap Changmin seraya memakan keripik kentangnya. Kini mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang Band untuk latihan. Tiga minggu lagi mereka akan mengikuti lomba band bertaraf nasional di SM building.

Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah datarnya. "Aku tidak mau menemuinya. Dasar yeoja! Sudah tahu aku tak suka padanya, masih saja mengejarku. Menyebalkan."

"Yak Cho! Kau tidak boleh begitu terhadap wanita. Lama-kelamaan fans mu meninggalkanmu jika kau terus bersikap dingin seperti ini." Ucap Minho memberi nasihat. Ia yang paling ramah diantara Kyu Line. Fans nya lumayan banyak, tapi masih lebih banyak Kyuhyun. Meski sikapnya acuh begitu.

"Aku tidak peduli hyung. Mereka hanya menganggu latihan kita saja." Dengus Kyuhyun. Sementara Victoria yang mendengar ucapan kyu tadi langsung menangis dan berlari meninggalkan ruang latihan band Kyu Line.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam bulan ini, kau membuat yeoja menangis Cho." Celetuk Jonghyun yang disetujui oleh Chwang dan Minho.

"Aish! Kenapa kalian peduli sekali dengan mereka? Sudahlah lebih baik sekarang kita latihan. Jangan membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk membicarakan masalah yeoja yang tidak jelas." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

Member Kyu Line yang lain hanya bisa mengendikan bahunya kemudian bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Minho memaikan Drum, Jonghyun memainkan piano, Changmin di bagian Bass, dan Kyuhyun dibagian Vokalis dan Bass.

.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum-senyum sendiri seraya mengintip acara latihan Kyu Line hari ini. Ia memotret banyak foto Kyuhyun saat ini. Diam-diam ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Namja vokalis Kyu Line itu telah berhasil melumpuhkan hati Sungmin sejak mereka bertemu di sekolah ini. Tapi tentu saja Sungmin tidak akan berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia sudah tahu betul jawaban Kyuhyun. Yeoja secantik Victoria saja ditolak, apalagi dirinya yang seorang namja.

Baginya, sudah cukup menyukai Kyuhyun secara diam-diam seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin melihat Kyuhyun setiap hari. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Ia melihat seekor kucing terjebak di atas pohon yang cukup tinggi. Kucing itu terlihat ketakutan dan terus mengeong meminta pertolongan. Sungmin kasihan melihatnya, tapi ia juga tak bisa berbuat banyak. Kucing itu berada di dahan yang cukup tinggi, Sungmin takut memanjat setinggi itu. Tapi disisi lain, ia sangat kasihan dengan kucing tersebut. Ia juga punya kucing berbulu tebal di rumah, maka dari itu ia sangat menyukai kucing.

Sungmin berdiri dengan gelisah, kemudian dengan perlahan dan hati-hati ia mulai memanjat pohon tersebut. Semakin tinggi dan semakin tinggi, Sungmin takut melihat ke bawah.

Greb

"Aigoo kucing manis, kenapa bisa sampai sini eoh?" Ucap Sungmin seraya mengelus permukaan kulit kucing tersebut.

"Meongg"

"Lucu sekali!" Ucang Sungmin girang. Ia tersenyum senang sambil terus mengusap bulu yang lembut itu. Rencananya, ia ingin membawa kucing itu ke rumah untuk menjadi teman kucingnya yang satu lagi.

Krakk… Srekkk…

Sungmin hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh kebawah. Untung saja ia masih berpegangan pada batang pohon utama yang cukup kuat. "Astaga! Dahan ini hampir patah! Bagaimana ini? Aku tak berani turun."

Sungmin ketakutan dan mulai menangis. Ia semakin mempererat pegangannya pada batang pohon utama. Menjaga-jaga kalau saja dahan ini runtuh. Ya ampun! Pohon ini sangat tinggi! Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib dirinya jika jatuh dari pohon setinggi ini. Rasanya tidak lucu ia mati konyol di sekolahnya hanya karena menyelamatkan seekor kucing.

Hari mulai beranjak sore, matahari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya di ufuk timur. Yang bisa Sungmin lakukan sekarang hanyalah menangis dan pasrah. Hampir seluruh murid sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Begitu pun dengan anggota Kyu Line yang baru saja melesaikan latihannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Changmin, Minho, dan Jonghyun keluar dari ruangan band dengan membawa alat music. Hanya sisa Kyuhyun yang masih ada di dalam.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau lama sekali. Kita jadi pergi ke Caffe yang baru buka itu kan?" Teriak Jonghyun dari luar.

"Kalian pergi saja duluan. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Ani. Mana mungkin kau menyusul jika sudah ditinggal. Kami akan menunggumu di gerbang. Awas ya, jangan kabur Cho!" Jawab Jonghyun sudah bisa menebak isi pikiran Kyuhyun. Namja berambut ikal itu susah sekali kalau diajak jalan bersama. Kyuhyun lebih memilih main game di rumah atau latihan band lagi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Jonghyun. Para hyungnya memang sudah hapal dengan kebiasaannya itu. Ia mengambil bass nya dan berjalan keluar, hendak menyusul hyungnya yang kini menunggunya di pintu gerbang. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi, Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Dari eommanya.

Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar di bawah pohon tinggi, kemudian menjawab teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo eomma. Ada apa?" ucap Kyuhyun di telepon.

"…"

Beralih lagi ke Sungmin. Namja manis itu menghentikan tangisannya saat mendengar suara seseorang. Dengan hati-hati, Sungmin menundukan kepalanya kebawah untuk melihat asal suara tersebut. Astaga! Itu Kyuhyun! Tapi bukannya anggota Kyu Line yang lain sudah pergi? Kenapa Kyuhyun masih disini? Ah iya. Namja pujaannya itu kan sedang menelepon.

"Aish eomma. Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil," gerutu Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin tersenyum dari atas pohon. Dalam hatinya ia bersyukur terjebak di atas pohon sekarang. Ia bisa melihat sisi Kyuhyun yang lain dari wajah datarnya yang biasa ditunjukan disekolah. Tanpa sadar, Sungmin melepaskan pegangannya dari batang pohon utama itu. Sehingga berat badannya sepenuhnya bertumpu pada dahan yang rapuh tersebut. Sungmin mengelus kucingnya dan menampilkan senyum malu-malu. Sampai ia tersadar jika ia sudah tak berpegangan pada batang yang kuat. Senyumnya memudar berganti dengan wajah ketakutan, takut jatuh.

Tapi terlambat. Dahan rapuh itu tidak bisa menahan berat badan Sungmin lebih lama lagi, dan akhirnya dahan itu patah dan..

Srekkk Krekk

Brukkk

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat tubuhnya melayang bebas ke bawah. Bersiap menerima sakit yang akan menerpa tubuhnya sebentar lagi. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada kucing yang diselamatkan tadi.

'Eh? Kok tidak sakit?' Ucap Sungmin dalam hati. Ia merasa tubuhnya jatuh pada sesuatu yang empuk.

"Arggghhh.."

Sungmin segera tersadar dan menyingkir dari tubuh yang dijatuhinya tadi. Ia melotot kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang terbaring kesakitan seraya memegangi tangan kanannya. Bass di puggung Kyuhyun sepertinya juga rusak.

"Kyuhyun-ssi? Ya tuhan. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Sungmin khawatir.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya memegangi tangannya yang kesakitan. Ia begitu merutuki namja yang menimpanya tadi. Kyuhyun tahu bassnya pasti sudah rusak akibat tertiban tubuhnya dan tubuh namja yang tidak dikenalnya ini.

"Kyuhyun-ssi? Tanganmu kenapa? Maaf, aku jatuh dari atas pohon." Ucap Sungmin lagi. Ia hampir menangis melihat raut kesakitan Kyuhyun yang memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Ini semua salahnya. Apalagi sebentar lagi Kyu Line akan mengikuti lomba band nasional. Mana bisa Kyuhyun berpartisipasi jika tangannya cedera.

Setelah cukup lama, Kyuhyun akhirnya mencoba untuk duduk. Ia bisa melihat wajah menangis Sungmin yang menatapnya khawatir. Aneh sekali, pikirnya. Orang ini kan namja.

"Ukhh.."

"Maafkan aku… Tadi aku menyelamatkan kucing ini. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dahannya patah dan aku terjatuh menimpamu. Jeongmal mianhae Kyuhyun-ssi. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tanganmu kenapa?"

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus keras mendengar namja ini begitu perhatian padanya. "Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?! Kau tidak lihat tanganku cedera! Brengsek kau! Bagaimana aku bisa main bass jika begini?! Bahkan bass ku pun rusak!" Geram Kyuhyun.

"A-aku… Aku minta maaf Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku sungguh tak sengaja."

"Apa kau pikir dengan minta maaf, bisa menyembuhkan tanganku yang cedera?! Apa dengan maaf mu bisa mengembalikan bass ku yang rusak?!" Bentak Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin hanya bias menundukan kepalanya. Semua ini memang salahnya.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun. A-aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ucap Sungmin bergetar. Ia bukannya takut karena Kyuhyun membentaknya, tapi karena ia takut tangan Kyuhyun tidak bisa sembuh dari cedera. Itu akan menjadi petaka berat bagi Kyuhyun. Bermain bass adalah hidupnya.

Kyuhyun memutarkan matanya malas mendegar Sungmin akan bertanggung jawab. "Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu. Tanganmu cedera." Ucap Sungmin.

"Bagaimana dengan bass ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun curiga.

"Soal itu.. aku akan memikirkannya nanti. Yang terpenting tanganmu harus diobati dulu." Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun menepisnya dan menatap Sungmin jengkel. Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Sungmin. Ia masih memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang sakit.

Ketika sampai di gerbang, Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu menghampiri Minho, Jonghyun, dan Changmin yang sedang menunggunya.

"Hey Cho, kau lama sekali! Kami menunggumu dari tadi." Ucap ketiganya.

"Tunggu, tanganmu kenapa Kyu?" Tanya Minho yang dari tadi melihat Kyuhyun memegangi tangannya.

"Mian Hyung. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut kalian ke caffe yang baru buka itu. Aku harus ke rumah sakit karena tanganku cedera." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?! Cedera kau bilang? Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun-ah?" Ucap ketiganya khawatir.

"Aku kejatuhan tubuh seseorang saat aku menelepon eomma di bawah pohon." Jawab Kyuhyun menunjuk dagunya ke arah Sungmin di belakang yang membawa bass nya.

Sungmin membungkuk kaku saat ketiga member Kyu Line memperhatikannya.

"Dia yang membuatmu cedera?" Tanya Changmin menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Hmm" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Siapa namja itu?" Tanya Jonghyun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Hyung. Dia jatuh tiba-tiba dari atas pohon, sekian dari namja aneh yang ada di sekolah ini." Jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Aish nasibmu sial sekali Kyu! Bagaimana dengan tanganmu? Aku takut kau tidak bisa mengikuti lomba band nanti." Ucap Minho khawatir. Sungmin dibelakang Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Member Kyu Line yang lain sepertinya membencinya karena ia telah membuat Kyuhyun cedera.

"Aku tidak tahu. Semoga saja tidak parah."

"Baiklah.. Sebaiknya sekarang kau cepat ke rumah sakit. Kita bisa ke ka caffe itu lain kali." Ujar Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas kemudian berlalu dari ketiga member Kyu Line diikuti Sungmin di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam namja yang menjadi alasan kenapa dia ada di rumah sakit sekarang. Sungmin hanya terdiam sembari menundukan kepalanya. Dalam hati, ia begitu merutuki kecerobohannya yang telah membuat Kyuhyun cedera.

Mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari ruang dokter. Kyuhyun mendapat cedera yang cukup serius, pergelangan tangannya retak, sehingga harus diperban. Dokter tersebut bilang cederanya bisa sembuh dalam beberapa minggu. Itupun Kyuhyun tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal berat, termasuk bermain Bass. Lalu bagaimana dia harus latihan jika tidak dapat menggunakan tangan kanannya? Itulah permasalahannya sekarang.

Jika keadaannya seperti ini, sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengikuti lomba band nasional itu. Padahal Kyuhyun ingin menang dalam kompetisi tersebut. SM menjanjikan hadiah uang 50.000 Dollar dan debut sebagai band jika ia berhasil mengalahkan 300 peserta lainnya.

"Kyuu.. Aku menyesal telah membuatmu cedera. Maafkan aku telah menggagalkan kompetisi band mu" Ucap Sungmin penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

"Apa kau gila? Kau pikir aku mau menyerah soal lomba band itu?! Aku akan tetap pergi mengikuti kompetisi itu meskipun tanganku cedera!"

"Tapi Kyu, dokter bilang-"

"Peduli setan dengan kata dokter! Ini semua karenamu Lee Sungmin!" Geram Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi menyudutkan Sungmin.

"Mian.. A-aku.. Bagaimana jika aku membantumu?" Tawar Sungmin.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membantuku?"

"Eumm misalnya membantumu melakukan tugas sekolah? Atau membawakan bass mu, atau yah apa saja akan kulakukan untuk membantumu. Agar tangan kananmu bisa cepat sembuh. Dokter bilang jangan melakukan hal berat dan terus meminum obatnya akan bisa membuat pergelangan tanganmu sembuh kan."

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar. Sebuah ide evil terlintas di otaknya. Polos sekali namja ini, pikirnya. Tapi sebuah tindakan yang bagus namja aneh ini mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya.

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Sungmin memulai harinya dengan membantu Kyuhyun. Ketika pagi, ia menunggui Kyuhyun di depan gerbang guna membawa bass baru dan tas sekolahnya. Beberapa yeoja iri dengannya karena bisa begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun yang biasanya susah bergaul kecuali dengan Kyu Line.

Di sekolah Sungmin, ada beberapa namja berstatus uke yang juga menyukai Kyuhyun. Di Korea itu sudah menjadi hal yang wajar. Maka dari itu Yuri dan ketiga kawannya ingin menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari Sungmin. Mereka tahu jika Sungmin menyimpan perasaan lebih pada namja pujaan mereka. Terlihat jelas dari bagaimana namja manis itu menatapnya.

"Yuri-ah, apa rencanamu untuk menyingkirkan Lee Sungmin bodoh itu?" Tanya Jessica, satu diantara ketiga kawan Yuri.

"Kita harus memperingatinya agar ia menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Namja sialan itu sudah membuat Kyuhyun cedera. Pasti ia sengaja melakukannya, agar bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Licik sekali dia."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kudengar, karena cedera itu, Sungmin bisa bebas menempeli Kyuhyun. Jika seperti ini terus, lama-lama Kyuhyun bisa jatuh padanya."

Yuri menyeringai mendapat ide evil di otaknya. "Ani. Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku sudah mempunyai rencana yang bagus untuk menyingkirkan namja itu."

.

.

.

"Kyu, aku sudah membuatkan bekal untukmu. Kau kan kesusahan makan karena tangan kananmu sakit." Ucap Sungmin ceria. Ia memasuki kelas Kyuhyun yang sepi dan menghampiri namja itu.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak lapar." Ucap Kyuhyun datar kemudian memasang earphone ketelinganya.

Sungmin mendecak sebal melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang datar. Kemudian ia manarik tangan kiri Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya ke atap.

"Yak! Apa maumu?! Yahh! Jangan seenaknya!" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Tapi dengan terpaksa akhirnya mengikuti Sungmin ke atap.

Beberapa orang melihatnya bingung. Tak biasanya Kyuhyun menuruti orang seperti tadi.

Sungmin tersenyum senang sembari mengeluarkan bekalnya dari tas makannya. "Nah kyu, ini bekalnya, aku buat sendiri."

"Ani, aku tahu kau pasti sudah menaruh racun di dalamnya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang menyelidik.

"Kau tak percayaan sekali sih padaku." Ucap Sungmin sebal.

"Mana mungkin aku percaya pada orang yang telah mencelakai ku." Balas Kyuhyun sewot.

Dengan kesal, Sungmin mengambil telur dadar manis yang ada di bekalnya kemudian memakannya.

"Tuh lihat kan, makanan ini tidak beracun. Ayo sekarang buka mulutmu, aaaa~" Ucap Sungmin mengarahkan ebi furai ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"Yak Lee Sungmin! Apa-apaan ini, aku memang cedera tapi bukan berarti aku tak bisa makan sendiri." Dengus Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu, tapi lihatlah kau bahkan tak bisa memakai tangan kananmu. Sudahlah ayo buka mulutmu," Ucap Sungmin masih bersikeras menyuapi Kyuhyun.

"Ani. Ak- eemph..." Dengan cepat, Sungmin segera memasukan ebi furai tersebut ke mulut Kyuhyun yang banyak bicara. Namja tampan itu terdiam seketika.

"Enakk.." Guman Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"Iya kan! Aku membuatnya pagi-pagi sekali. Mulai sekarang, aku akan terus membuatkanmu bekal setiap hari." Ujar Sungmin ceria sambil terus menyuapi Kyuhyun.

"Hey sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Ini bukan bagian dari tanggung jawabmu."

"Ani. Ini bagian dari tanggung jawabku juga Kyu. Aku harus memastikanmu makan makanan yang sehat agar kau bisa cepat sembuh."

"Baiklah, terserah apa maumu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Nee"

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan riang ke ruang latihan band Kyu Line. Hari ini Kyu Line akan latihan sampai malam karena mereka terpaksa mengarasement ulang lagu yang telah mereka ciptakan akibat tangan Kyuhyun yang cedera. Jadi ketika kompetisi nanti, Kyuhyun hanya akan bernyanyi. Sedikit banyak Sungmin merasa bersalah atas semua ini. Pasti Kyu Line kerepotan karena harus mengarasement ulang lagu mereka.

Sungmin duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di depan ruang latihan. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir mungilnya. Ia akan menunggui Kyuhyun selesai latihan kemudian mereka akan pulang bersama.

"Heh namja gila!" Desis Yuri sinis. Seketika Yuri dan kawanannya mengerubuni Sungmin.

"Ayo ikut kami!" Ucap Jessica seraya menarik paksa tangan Sungmin.

"Hey, tunggu dulu! Tunggu!" Teriak Sungmin.

Yuri dan kawanannya membawa Sungmin ke lahan belakang sekolah yang kosong dan sepi. Jessica melepaskan tangannya dari Sungmin kemudian mendorong namja itu hingga terjatuh.

"Akhh" Ringis Sungmin.

"Dasar namja lemah! Begitu saja sakit!" Ejek Yuri.

"Apa mau kalian?" Ucap Sungmin jengah.

"Jauhi Kyuhyun kami. Dasar namja licik, aku tahu kau sengaja membuatnya cedera agar kau bisa dekat dengannya. Kami semua tahu kalau kau merupakan salah satu dari uke menjijikan yang menyukai Kyuhyun di sekolah ini." Hina Yuri pedas. Sungmin terkaget ia bisa difitnah seperti itu. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuat Kyuhyun cedera. Itu semua memang benar hasil dari kecerobohannya.

"Bukan begitu! Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud melukai Kyuhyun." Sergah Sungmin.

"Alah, omong kosong macam apa itu! Kami mau kau menjauhi Kyuhyun. Dia tidak akan membalas perasaan konyolmu itu. Bermimpi saja."

"Aku tahu. Aku dekat dengannya karena ingin bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatnya cedera."

"Simpan saja tanggung jawabmu. Kau tak perlu melakukannya karena kami akan selalu menjaga Kyuhyun!" Ucap Keempatnya.

"Tidak bisa! Kyuhyun cedera karena aku, jadi aku yang harus bertanggung jawab." Ucap Sungmin tegas tanpa takut.

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya, Yuri memanggil seorang namja bertubuh kekar bernama Nickhun untuk datang. Nikhun merupakan pacar Tiffany, salah seorang kawan Yuri.

"Ada apa dengan namja ini eoh?" Tanya Nickhun.

"Namja licik ini sudah berani membuat Kyuhyun cedera hanya karena ingin dekat dengan Kyuhyun Chagy" Jawab Tiffany manja.

"Mwo?"

"Lakukan apa yang sudah kuperintahkan Nickhun-ah. Jangan banyak basa-basi." Perintah Yuri angkuh. Sungmin semakin memundurkan langkahnya saat melihat pria bernama Nickhun itu hendak memukulnya dengan balok kayu.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Ucap Sungmin panik ketika Nickhun berjalan semakin dekat. Yuri dan kawan-kawannya hanya menyeringai melihat raut ketakutan Sungmin.

Buaghhh

"Arghhh..." Pukulan pertama dari balok kayu itu mengarah ke punggung Sungmin. Seketika ia terjatuh dan kesakitan. Kemudian tanpa ampun, Nickhyun mencengkram kerahnya kemudian meninju perut dan wajahnya berkali-kali.

Yuri, Jessica, Tiffany, dan Sunny menyeringai puas saat melihat wajah babak belur Sungmin.

Belum cukup sampai disitu, Sunny segera mengambil ember berisi air tanah kemudian menuangkannya ke Sungmin yang babak belur.

Mereka berlima tersenyum puas melihat Sungmin yang kini kesakitan dan kedinginan akibat disiram air.

"Ayo kita tinggal dia! Dengar ya Lee Sungmin, ini peringatan pertama. Jangan buat aku untuk melakukan hal yang lebih lagi kepadamu."

Sungmin meringis kesakitan setelah ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang jahat kepadanya. Seragam sekolahnya kotor dan basah. Ia berjalan gontai ke loker untuk mengambil baju olahraganya yang masih kering. Beberapa orang sempat mengejeknya ketika melihat keadaannya yang kacau. Memar di seluruh tubuh serta basah kuyup dan kotor.

.

.

.

Sebentar lagi latihan Kyu Line selesai. Mereka sudah mengarasement lagu mereka dan tinggal latihan beberapa kali lagi.

Kyuhyun melirik keluar. Tak ada tanda-tanda Sungmin menunggunya. Apa jangan-jangan namja itu sudah pulang? Tapi mana mungkin. Kyuhyun melihat tas sekolah Sungmin tergeletak di lantai depan ruang latihan.

"Sudah cukup latihan untuk hari ini. Kita lanjutkan besok saja, aku lelah." Ucap Jonghyun seraya meletakan Bassnya.

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi selepas membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia telah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian olahraga. Sungmin bergegas menuju ruang latihan Kyu Line. Ia menghela nafas lega melihat Kyuhyun masih ada disana dengan member Kyu Line yang lain.

Changmin, Minho, dan Jonghyun berjalan keluar dari ruang latihan, mereka melihat Sungmin yang sedang duduk menunggu Kyuhyun di kursi panjang.

"Hey kau yang membuat Kyuhyun cedera kan? Karena kau, kami harus mengaresement ulang lagu kami." Ucap Changmin sinis.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya kemudian membungkuk kepada ketiga member Kyu Line.

"Sudahlah Min, Sungmin kan tidak sengaja. Lagipula kita sudah selesai kan." Ucap Minho. Changmin hanya mendengus keras mendengar penuturan Minho.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Changmin kemudian disusul Minho dan Jonghyun.

Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun keluar dan segera menghampiri Sungmin. Ia tersentak kaget melihat rambut Sungmin yang basah dan wajahnya yang penuh memar.

"Wajahmu kenapa Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Terselip sedikit nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

"Ani. Ini tidak apa-apa." Kilah Sungmin.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Ayo kita ke UKS dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat. Ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin membawa namja manis itu menuju UKS.

Dokter di ruang UKS sudah pulang, mengingat hari sudah malam. Beruntung pintu ruangan itu tidak dikunci sehingga mereka bisa memasukinya dan mengambil beberapa obat untuk Sungmin.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu, biar kucarikan obatnya." Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkaget juga bingung. Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun yang dingin bisa peduli padanya. Dalam hati ia sangat senang Kyuhyun memperhatikannya, apalagi tadi namja itu menggandeng tangannya.

Tangan Kyuhyun berhenti mencari obat untuk Sungmin. Dia sendiri bahkan baru menyadari jika sikapnya sudah terlalu berlebihan mengenai nama manis itu. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang dingin dan tak suka begaul. Tapi kalau menyangkut Sungmin, sepertinya ia sudah membuang sifat buruknya itu. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat saat perasaan aneh bermuculan di dadanya. Ia tak mungkin tertarik dengan namja macam itu.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil obat yang diperlukan kemudian menghampiri Sungmin yang kini duduk di ranjang UKS. Sejenak Kyuhyun mengamati wajah cantik Sungmin yang kini dipenuhi memar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh memar di wajah Sungmin.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini Sungmin? Katakan padaku." Ucap Kyuhyun terlampau lembut seraya mengusap memar di wajah Sungmin.

"A-ani. Bukan siapa-siapa, Jangan khawatir." Ucap Sungmin gugup. Jantungnya seakan melompat keluar ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh wajahnya dan menatapnya lembut. Ya tuhan, ini seperti mimpi.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas mendengar Sungmin tak ingin memberi tahunya. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun mengoleskan salep dan obat merah di luka dan memar di tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun, sini tas mu biar aku yang bawa."

"Tak perlu. Untuk hari ini aku membawanya sendiri. Kau juga sedang terluka." Tolak Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, kemudian mereka berjalan pulang bersama.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Sungmin berjalan seperti biasa. Ia tetap membawakan Kyuhyun bekal setiap hari dan mereka masih pulang bersama. Sungmin merasa senang sekali. Ia bisa dekat dengan namja pujaannya. Sungguh beruntung.

Tapi masih saja Yuri dan kawanannya masih suka mengerjainya. Yeoja itu menyebarkan gosip jika Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun cedera dengan sengaja agar bisa dekat dengan namja itu. Alhasil orang-orang disekolahnya jadi makin membencinya. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah akan hal itu.

Sungmin sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya ketika Sunny dan Tiffany datang menghampirinya di kelas. Firasatnya mulai tidak enak, pasti yeoja ini bermaksud melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadanya.

"Ya Lee Sungmin! Kyuhyun ingin bicara padamu di dekat gudang sekolah." Ucap Sunny.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, bingung. "Benarkah?"

"Iya, dia menyuruh kami menyampaikannya padamu." Timpal Tiffany. Diam-diam mereka menyeringai puas.

"Baiklah aku akan menemuinya." Ucap Sungmin sedikit ragu kemudian bangkit berdiri.

Setelah Sungmin menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Tiffany dan Sunny segera tertawa kencang. Mereka ber tos ria melihat namja kelinci itu sudah terjebak.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Minho tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Setahunya Kyuhyun sedang bersama member Kyu Line yang lain di kantin. 'Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres' pikirnya.

Kemudian dengan cepat Minho melesat menuju kantin. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang bercanda dengan Changmin.

"Kyu, bukankah sekarang kau ada janji dengan Sungmin di gudang sekolah?" Tanya Minho.

"Mwo? Janji dengan Sungmin? Tak ada." Ucap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Lho tadi kudengar Tiffany dan Sunny berkata mereka disuruh kau menyampaikan pada Sungmin jika kau menunggunya di gudang sekolah."

"Mwo? Aku tidak menyuruh mereka."

"Sebaiknya kau susul Sungmin ke gudang Kyu. Pasti para yeoja gila itu ingin berbuat sesuatu kepada Sungmin." Ucap Jonghyun.

"Arraseo" Kyuhyun segera berlari menyusul Sungmin ke gudang.

Sesampainya disana, Kyuhyun dapat melihat Yuri dan kawanannya sedang berbicara sesuatu terhadap Sungmin. Yang jelas ia melihat raut khawatir bercampur takut di muka Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melotot kaget melihat dua namja mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan merobek paksa seragamnya.

Sungmin sudah menangis sesegukan disana, sementara Yuri dan kawannya tertawa senang.

"Brengsek kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Ucap Kyuhyun marah. Dia segera menendang perut kedua namja brengsek yang telah merobek seragam Sungmin.

Yuri, Tiffany, Jessica, dan Sunny terkaget melihat Kyuhyun yang datang tiba-tiba. Mereka ketakukan melihat tatapan membunuh Kyuhyun yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin berdiri kemudian menatap keempat yeoja di depannya.

"Dasar kalian wanita pelacur! Jadi selama ini kalian suka melakukan ini kepada orang lain eoh?! Kalian tak ada bedanya dengan sampah!" Hina Kyuhyun sadis.

Tanpa peduli yeoja atau namja, Kyuhyun yang sedang emosi mencengkram kerah Yuri hingga tubuh yeoja itu terangkat sedikit. "Jika kau dan temanmu berani melakukan hal ini lagi pada Sungmin, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu."

Setelahnya Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan cengkramannya membuat Yuri terjatuh. Ia dan Sungmin segera berjalan meninggalkan gudang.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada di ruang latihan Kyu Line. Kyuhyun memutuskan membawa Sungmin ke tempat itu agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian orang. Dia sudah mengabari member Kyu Line yang lain agar tidak masuk dulu ke ruang latihan mereka.

"Hikss.. Hikss.. Go-gomawo Kyu.." Isak Sungmin. Ia tak menyangka dirinya hampir diperkosa tadi. Beruntung Kyuhyun datang dan menyelamatkannya.

"Sst.. Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa Sungmin-ah.." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Sugmin yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun.

"Jadi mereka yang membuat memar di wajahmu eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Nee"

"Dasar yeoja! Makanya aku paling benci dengan mereka!" Kesal Kyuhyun. "Apa kau punya pakaian ganti?"

"Ada di loker ku." Jawab Sungmin masih menangis pelan.

"Uljima min, jangan menangis lagi. Kau tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan mengambilkan pakaianmu." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin sekilas kemudian berjalan keluar.

Sungmin terpaku di tempatnya. Astaga! Kyuhyun menciumnya. Mimpi apa ia semalam.

Sementara itu diluar, Kyuhyun meletakan tangannya di dadanya. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya terus berdetak lebih kencang jika dekat Sungmin. Dan tadi, apa yang sudah dilakukankannya? Mencium dahi Sungmin! Berdekatan dengan Sungmin tidak baik bagi jantungnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering merasakan perasaan aneh semacam ini. Pipinya suka menghangat tiba-tiba jika Sungmin berada di dekatnya. Apa dia telah jatuh untuk namja manis ini?

.

.

Setelah kejadian di gudang itu, Yuri dan kawanannya tidak berani lagi mengerjai Sungmin. Namja manis itu patut menghela nafas lega sekarang. Sedikit banyak juga ia masih trauma perihal dirinya yang hampir diperkosa.

Pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun sudah mulai berangsung-angsur sembuh. Terakhir kali mereka ke dokter untuk mengeceknya, dokter bilang Kyuhyun sudah bisa melepas perbannya dan melakukan aktivitas seperti sedia kala. Hanya saja jika terlalu berat, ia akan merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini Sungmin merasa gelisah. Pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun sudah hampir sembuh, itu artinya ia tidak punya alasan lagi agar bisa terus bersama namja itu. Memang Kyuhyun terlihat tidak keberatan jika Sungmin terus berada disisinya, tapi siapa yang tahu pikiran namja itu. Sungmin takut jika pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun sudah sembuh total, namja itu akan memintanya pergi.

Selama tiga minggu ini Sungmin terlena akan perhatian Kyuhyun. Hatinya terjerumus semakin dalam, semakin mencintai Kyuhyun, semakin tidak rela melepas Kyuhyun pergi. Sungmin sadar ini namanya tidak tahu diri. Harusnya ia sadar ia tidak mungkin mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa hatinya berharap lebih jauh? Kenapa semakin lama ia berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya?

Walaupun pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun sudah tidak diperban, ia tetap tidak bermain bass di kompetisi nanti. Karena banyaknya peserta yang berpartisipasi, kompetisi itu dibagi menjadi dua hari, dan Kyu Line mendapat giliran besok sore.

Sebagian besar murid-murid sekolah ini akan mendukung Kyu Line besok di SM building, begitu juga Sungmin. Ia merasa besok adalah hari terakhirnya dengan Kyuhyun. Karena selepas kompetisi itu, Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar tidak membutuhkan bantuannya lagi.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul delapan malam, Kyu Line baru menyudahi acara latihan mereka. Mereka benar-benar ingin memenangkan 50.000 Dollar besok.

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Sungmin yang ketiduran di kursi panjang. Ia tersenyum melihatnya. Entah sejak kapan mata obsidian itu memandang Sungmin secara berbeda. Ia rasa ia jatuh cinta pada namja manis itu.

Sikap cerianya, wajah manisnya, cara dia tertawa, cara dia membantunya.. Kyuhyun menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Sungmin.

"Min... Bangun.." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut seraya mengguncang pelan tubuh Sungmin.

"Eugghhh"

"Sudah malam Min."

"Eoh Kyu? Sudah selesai latihan?"

"Sudah.. Ayo pulang, aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"K-kyu.. Bagaimana jika kita ke Starbucks dulu? Aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Oke setuju." Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat kemudian menggandeng tangan Sungmin berjalan menuju Starbucks tersebut.

Lagi. Jantung Sungmin serasa mau melompat keluar jika sudah berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan menggandeng tangannya lagi setelah yang di UKS waktu itu.

"Kau mau pesan apa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin saat mereka telah sampai di Starbucks.

"Green Tea Latte."

"Aghassi, Green Tea Latte 2." Ucap Sungmin.

Tak berapa lama, pesanan mereka datang. Mereka berdua menduduki salah satu tempat yang kosong disana.

"Gomawo sudah mentraktirku." Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Ne. Oh iya, semoga berhasil kompetisimu besok. Aku berdoa untukmu Kyu."

"Tentu saja, aku sangat berharap dapat memenangkan kompetisi itu. Uangnya akan kugunakan untuk membeli bass baru."

"Ah soal bass yang kurusak itu-"

"Tidak apa-apa Min. Kau tidak perlu menggantinya." Potong Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyu, tetap saja aku harus menggantinya. Aku yang sudah merusaknya."

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu. Aku akan menggunakan uang kompetisi itu untuk membeli bass baru."

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Sungmin sekali lagi.

"Tentu" jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Baiklah"

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin memegang tagan Kyuhyun. Namja itu merasakan pipinya menghangat lagi jika bersentuhan dengan Sungmin.

"Tanganmu sudah sembuh ya Kyu." Ucap Sungmin miris. Sebentar lagi, ia sudah tidak bisa bersama Kyuhyun.

"Iya Min. Ini juga berkatmu yang terus membantuku. Gomawo ne." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin.

"Ani. Ini memang sudah tanggung jawabku Kyu karena telah membuatmu terluka." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk setelahnya.

"Jangan lupa kau harus datang besok Min. Kau adalah semangatku." Ucap Kyuhyun senang.

"Tentu. Mana mungkin aku tidak datang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nyantanya, apa yang diucapkan berbeda dengan apa yang dilakukan. Malam ini Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke kompetisi band Kyuhyun besok. Ia takut Kyuhyun akan segera menyuruhnya pergi dari sisinya. Sungmin belum siap untuk berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Hatinya tidak rela. Ia masih ingin melakukan lebih banyak hal dengan namja itu.

Sungmin selalu berpikir optimis jika Kyuhyun tak mungkin membalas perasaannya, meski dalam hati kecilnya ia sangat berharap.

"Hikss.. Kyu.." Sungmin mulai menangis kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal. Ia tak ingin hari ini segera berakhir.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Sungmin terbangun dengan mata yang sembab. Sepanjang hari dilakukannya dengan mengurung diri di kamar. Menangis. Ia tak bicara dengan siapapun, termasuk kakaknya yang sedari tadi mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

Drrt Drrt

Sungmin segera meraih ponselnya. Matanya tak percaya saat nama Kyuhyun tertera pada ponselnya. Dengan tidak sabar ia segera membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun.

_'Ming, hari ini kau datang kan? Aku ingin kau datang lebih awal, karena ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan padamu'_

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, Sungmin malah semakin menangis keras. Ia sangat yakin jika hal penting yang akan dibicarakan Kyuhyun adalah bahwa tangannya sudah sembuh dan ia tak perlu lagi berada disisi Kyuhyun.

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat, Sungmin melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore, 30 menit lagi Kyuhyun akan segera tampil di SM Building.

CKLEK

"Ya Lee Sungmin! Ada apa denganmu eoh?! Bukankah seharusnya kau menghadiri kompetisi namja pujaanmu itu?" Ucap Yunho, kakak Sungmin.

"Aish sudahlah Hyung, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Sana keluar."

"Seenaknya saja kau mengusirku dongsaeng. Aku tak akan keluar sebelum kau mengatakan alasan kenapa kau tidak pergi ke SM Building untuk menonton namja pujaanmu, karena setahuku kau sangat excited ingin melihat namja Cho kompetisi."

"Aku hanya malas pergi." Balas Sungmin acuh.

"Matamu tidak bisa bohong Sungmin-ah. Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu pada kalian berdua. Kau bisa menceritakannya pada Hyung."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak pergi karena takut Kyuhyun akan menyuruhku pergi dari sisinya. Aku bisa dekat dengannya karena pertanggung jawabanku yang telah membuat pergelangan tangannya cedera. Dan sekarang tangannya sudah sembuh, pasti ia tak ingin bersamaku lagi." Tutur Sungmin.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak datang ke gedung itu Sungmin. Kyuhyun belum bicara apa-apa padamu, jangan jadi pengecut dan mengurung diri di kamar sambil menangis. Kau akan tahu apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan jika kau datang."

"Aku sudah tahu. Pasti ia-"

"Sudah kubilang itu belum pasti. Sekarang kau ikut aku, cuci mukamu. Kau terlihat menyedihkan." Ucap Yunho.

"Tunggu Hyung, kita mau kemana?"

"Menemui namja pujaanmu, tentu saja."

"Tapi Hyung-"

"Aku tunggu di bawah 5 menit lagi."

Blamm

Sungmin segera merapikan dirinya kemudian menyusul Yunho di bawah.

"Naik ke motorku, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tapi tidak akan sempat Hyung. Kyuhyun tampil jam setengah empat." Ucap Sungmin was-was. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tiga lewat sepuluh menit. Jarak dari rumahnya ke SM building lumayan jauh. Jika dengan kecepatan normal akan memakan waktu 30 menit.

"Kau lupa siapa Hyungmu Sungmin-ah? Aku akan membawamu kesana dalam waktu 15 menit. Ayo naik."

.

.

.

Sungmin berlari kencang ketika sampai di SM building. Tempat kompetisi itu ada di lantai 10, dengan tidak sabar Sungmin segera memencet tombol lift.

Ketika sampai diatas, ia melihat tempat itu sudah ramai. Banyak anak sekolahnya yang datang mendukung Kyu Line termasuk Yuri dan kawanannya.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan gelisah di belakang panggung. Ia merasa gugup juga cemas karena belum melihat tanda-tanda Sungmin akan datang. Bukankah tadi ia sudah mengirim pesan agar Sungmin datang lebih cepat, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang namja itu belum datang.

Kyu Line berjalan memasuki panggung ketika nomor peserta mereka dipanggil. Kyuhyun mengedarkan kepalanya ke sekeliling, tapi ia tetap belum menemui Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela nafas kecewa, padahal ia ingin sekali Sungmin melihat penampilannya hari ini.

Musik mulai mengalun kemudian perlahan Kyuhyun mulai bernyanyi. Ia begitu menghayati lagunya meski sebenarnya lagu yang sedang dinyanyikannya sekarang diciptakan untuk Sungmin.

Memasuki pertengahan lagu, mata obsidian Kyuhyun dapat menemukan Sungmin yang terengah-engah memasuki kerumunan penonton.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan namja yang dicintainya itu. Matanya bengkak dan ia menangis sekarang. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sendu, perlahan air mata mulai membasahi pipi mulusnya. Kyuhyun jadi panik sendiri melihat Sungmin menangis. Sebenarnya ada apa? Ia tak merasa sedang menyanyikan lagu sedih saat ini.

Kyu Line sudah usai tampil. Mereka membungkukan badannya di hadapan juri dan penonton. Dan tak lama sesudahnya, riuh tepuk tangan mulai terdengar.

Mata Kyuhyun tak lepas dari Sungmin. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Sungmin sedang memaksakan senyum ke arahnya. Ia jadi semakin khawatir dengan namja itu.

Minho menarik tangan Kyuhyun saat namja itu masih berdiri di atas panggung. "Kyu, band selanjutnya akan tampil."

Tapi Kyuhyun masih saja termenung disana. Ekor matanya terus mengikuti Sungmin. Ia segera mengambil Mic panik ketika melihat Sungmin memutar tubuhnya, hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Lee Sungmin" Ucap Kyuhyun di Mic. Seketika penonton terdiam, bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat suara yang tak asing ditelinganya itu memanggil namanya. Bukankah itu Kyuhyun? Dan ia memanggilnya dengan Mic? Sungmin memutar tubuhnya kembali dan menyadari jika ia menjadi pusat perhatian orang yang ada di dalam gedung itu.

"Lee Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Ia menarik nafasnya keras saat akan mengucapkan kata-kata selanjutnya. Ia tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi ia harus mengatakannya sekarang sebelum Sungmin pergi.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pacarku."

Sungmin melotot kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakan. Tolong jangan katakan ini mimpi. Sungmin bisa dengan jelas mendengar Kyuhyun baru saja meminta ia menjadi pacarnya.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya kemudian menangis lagi. Ia sungguh tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan mengungkapkan perasaannya di depan banyak orang. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Yunho, ia akan menyesal jika tidak datang kesini.

Yang terjadi setelahnya adalah Sungmin yang berlari memeluk Kyuhyun. Riuh tepuk tangan mulai tedengar untuk pasangan baru ini.

"Kyu.. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Isak Sungmin. Kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ia tersenyum bahagia akhirnya perasaanya terbalas.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada di taman dekat SM building. Kyuhyun segera membawa Sungmin pergi dari sana tanpa menunggu pengumuman kompetisi tersebut.

"Kyu"

"Hmm?"

"Kau benar mencintaiku?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu. Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini mulai tumbuh untukmu, sayang."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kyu. Tadinya kukira hari ini kau akan menyuruhku pergi dari sisimu karena pergelangan tanganmu sudah sembuh."

"Hey~ kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Aku tak mungkin menyuruhmu pergi. Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh untukmu." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Awalnya kau sangat membenciku."

"Ya itu karena aku belum mengenalmu. Itu sudah berbeda sekarang."

Drrt drrtt

"Sebentar," ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengambil ponselnya. Nama Jonghyun tertera di layarnya, ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo Jonghyun hyung. Bagaimana pengumuman kompetisi tersebut."

"..."

"Jinjja?! Kita berhasil memenangkannya?" Ucap Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya.

"Ne kyu ah! Kita berhasil memenangkan hadiah uang 50.000 Dollar!"

"Hyung aku senang sekali! Terima kasih Tuhan!"

"Ne Kyu-ah. Kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya. Selamat menikmati waktumu dengan Sungmin."

"Tentu hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana Kyu? Kau berhasil memenangkan kompetisi tersebut?"

"Ne chagy! Aku senang sekali, akhirnya aku bisa mendapat uang itu. Selain itu, Kyu Line bisa debut sebentar lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun senang.

"Syukurlah Kyu. Latihanmu selama ini tidak sia-sia. Aku akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu."

"Gomawo Minnie. Kau memang yang terbaik, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mencium lembut bibir shape M milik Sungmin.

Namja manis itu segera memejamkan matanya kemudian larut dalam ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Nado saranghae Kyunnie." Ucap Sungmin di sela-sela ciuman mereka

.

.

.

FIN

**Happy KyuMin Anniversary! Happy JoyDay! Fic ini fic Kyumin pertama aku yang aku buat special untuk anniversary Kyumin..**

**Semoga kalian suka ya sama ceritanyaa, tadinya mau kubuat chapter, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, lebih baik buat oneshoot.**

**Last, JOYers and Kyumin Ship review please^^**


End file.
